


Holy Happy Anniversaries, Batman!

by elwon



Series: JayDick Flash Fic [27]
Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Typical Bondage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Rimming, There are now 3 Catwomen, handjobs, jaydick-flashfic: anniversaries, labels everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: The sequel toHoly Romantic Overtures, Batman!Five times Jason and Dick celebrated an anniversary of their relationship. Jason still doesn’t know why everything is labelled, but with Dick around he doesn’t really care.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Series: JayDick Flash Fic [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270460
Comments: 18
Kudos: 126
Collections: Jaydick Flash Fanwork Challenge





	Holy Happy Anniversaries, Batman!

THE FIRST ANNIVERSARY OF THE FIRST TIME THEY MET:

Jason doesn’t visit Stately Wayne Manor all that often, but over the past year he’s visited more than he ever thought he would. It’s one year to the day that he first ‘met’ Dick, although at the time he only knew him as Robin. He’s trying not to think about that now, though, considering that they’re sitting with Mr Wayne and Aunt Harriet. It’s definitely not the time to be thinking of Dick all tied up to that plank and squirming his way to a damp eyed pleasure while Jason watches. No, right now, he’s trying to keep his mind on the conversation.

“Gosh, Bruce, I don’t mean to be tardy for _so_ many classes! It’s just hard getting there on time when we live so far away!” Dick says apologetically, staring at Bruce sincerely. “I’m sure my high school was closer.”

“Be that as it may, young man, you do need to give a greater focus to your schoolwork.” Bruce says with a serious look on his face. “Perhaps you shouldn’t stay out so late.” To Bruce’s credit he doesn’t glance at Jason when he says it, even though Jason’s pretty sure that Bruce knows that Dick’s usually at his place.

“If travelling’s the problem, you could always move in with me.” Jason says without thinking. Dick turns to look at him, a huge delighted smile on his face, and Jason suddenly remembers that he has no idea if Aunt Harriet knows that he’s dating Dick, that he’s not just his _dear friend_. “I mean... I’ve got a spare room, it’d be no trouble.”

“Oh! I’d like that.” Dick says, staring at Jason as if he just hung the stars and moon for him alone.

“But Dick’s far too young to be out alone in the world...” Aunt Harriet says, wringing her hands nervously. “Bruce, what do you think?”

“I think it’s high time Dick spread his wings a little, Aunt Harriet.” Bruce smiles gently at her. “A young man needs to stand on his own two feet eventually.”

“Besides, Dick will be back on the weekends.” Jason points out; taking a sip of his tea, made by Alfred exactly the way Jason likes it, strong, with a touch of milk and honey. “There’s no way he could miss his _fishing trips_ with Bruce, he’d go stir-crazy without them.”

“Oh gosh, yes!” Dick nods excitedly, reaching under the table to grip Jason’s free hand with his own. “And it’ll help me with my schoolwork too!”

“Well then, it’s settled. Dick will move in with Jason after the summer vacation.” Bruce says, his eyes twinkling with good humour. “And come home on the weekends to _fish_.”

THE FIRST ANNIVERSARY OF THEIR FIRST DATE:

Jason likes to think he’s not sentimental, but there’s no other reason for why they’re at the same malt shop Dick took them to when they had their first date last year. The fact it’s exactly one year to the day isn’t lost on Jason. They’re sharing a milkshake; something that’s risky for two men, but so far no one’s paying them any attention at all, even with the way Dick’s clinging to his hand above the table top.

Dick doesn’t even let go when the waitress brings them over their basket of fries. Dick doesn’t let go when Jason picks up the ketchup and dribbles some over the fries, and he doesn’t let go when Jason does the same with the mustard. As he sets the mustard down, Jason notices that it’s labelled ‘Mustard – Do Not Throw’. The mustard part he gets, but not throwing it? That’s a little odd. He ignores it in favour of picking up a fry and holding it up to Dick’s mouth, watching him delicately take it from between Jason’s fingers with a heated look in his eyes.

“I was thinking...” Dick says, a moment after he’s finished chewing and swallowing the fry. “About tonight, and the ropes.”

“Oh?” Jason smiles wetly, already picturing the patterns he can make on Dick’s skin with the long, long lengths of knotted rope. “Tell me, Dickie.”

“I want it all over.” Dick blushes darkly, stopping to check that no one is listening. He’s a little stealthier than he used to be, thanks to Jason’s lessons. “I don’t want to be able to move at all. Not even... Squirm.”

“That’s a pretty picture you’re making me think of.” Jason says, running his thumb over the back of Dick’s hand. “I was thinking about that nice new red rope I got for you.”

Dick swallows hard. “Yes, please, Jay.” 

“Why don’t we finish all this up and then head home for an early night?” Jason suggests, and Dick’s eyes widen and darken with want. “It’s Saturday tomorrow, so we can play as hard as you’d like.”

Whatever Dick’s reply is, it’s interrupted by a crashing sound. They both look in the direction of the commotion, which is a kicked over table, supporting a bright white boot. The boot belongs to man dressed in a turquoise bodysuit, with white gloves and white shorts, a dill pickle hat covering his head and sunglasses covering his eyes. His hands holding two large guns connected to two tanks on his back. He squeezes the triggers of both guns, spraying a huge amount of ketchup and mustard into and around the room, coating everything in a twenty foot radius, and even the jukebox, still helpfully labelled ‘Jukebox’ doesn’t escape unscathed.

“You will cower before the uncanny Condiment King!” The man yells, puffing his chest up. “Give me all your salt and pepper, and you might leave unharmed!”

Jason stares down at his t-shirt; before it was plain white, now it’s got lines of red and yellow all over it. The smell is quite pungent and Jason knows it’s going to be hard to get the stains out. Dick’s lovely, soft, woollen sweater is even worse off; the back is coated and it’s probably unsalvageable. Anger bubbles up in him; Dick’s sweater was an expensive Christmas gift!

“Condiment King! That’s enough. I know you relish these meetings of ours, but that’s no excuse for involving the Gotham citizenry.” Batman cries out, running into the malt shop and striking that familiar pose.

“I knew you’d ketchup to me Batman, now let’s see if you can cut the mustard with the Sultan of Sauce!” Condiment King laughs, bringing up his guns again, ready to ruin Batman’s silky blue cape. Jason sees red, and it’s not the relish. Before he knows it, he’s picked up the mustard bottle and thrown it, hard, right at Condiment King’s head. It bounces off, just as hard as Jason threw it. King’s head jerks back with the force, and he slips on some ketchup on the floor, tipping backwards due to the weight of the tanks on his back. “Oh... Hot Sauce!” 

“Thank you, good citizen!” Batman says nodding in Jason’s direction. “The police will take it from here.”

“Yeah. Of course. Thanks, Batman.” Jason nods, hands still clenched in anger, even as he tries to calm himself down.

“Oh, yes, gosh! Thank you, Batman!” Dick says next to him, giving Bruce a wave as Batman takes the dazed Condiment King out of the malt shop by a firm grip on his arm.

“Goodness, is it all over? What a terrible mess.” Professor McElroy says from behind a table. “Is it quite safe to come out? Only this corner is quite cramped!”

“Yeah, but watch your step, the floor is slippery.” Jason says, and sure enough, Professor McElroy and two students Jason doesn’t recognise creep out from underneath a booth table.

“Oh my, what a terrible state of things. Oh yes, the poor cleaners!” Professor McElroy mutters, daintily stepping across the floor. Jason catches the two students giving each other a significant glance, and one of them begins to reach out, one arm extending to grab the back of the professor’s robes. Jason can almost see it before it happens, the professor slipping backwards and hitting his head on the condiment covered carpet, turning him back into King Tut. So Jason steps forward, grabbing Professor McElroy’s arm and guiding him to safety.

“Careful now, Prof!” Jason says lightly, his tone at complete odds with the glare he gives the two students over the Professor’s shoulder. “Almost out of the danger zone.”

“Gosh, yes, Professor. It looks like you’ve had quite the fright. I think Jason and I should walk you home, make sure you don’t have any accidents.” Dick says, giving Jason a wink. Which means he saw the students planning. The little smile Dick also sends his way is familiar too. Jason’s seen it on Dick’s face every time Jason impresses him by being remotely competent at something. The last time had been when Jason had fixed his motorcycle all by himself. The way it had made Dick hot was something special. As had the following blowjob while Jason sat on his bike. 

“Oh, you boys are so kind, yes, so very kind. If you’re sure it’s not out of your way, I’d be most appreciative, yes, I certainly would.” The Professor says, resting his hand on Jason’s shoulder. “It’s all been a little too much for me today. Oh yes, it has.”

Taking the Professor home turns out in fact, not to take them out of their way at all. Two minutes after leaving the malt shop, the Professor is safe inside his residence (helpfully labelled ‘Professors Residences’) and Dick and Jason make their way home, Jason’s arm slung around Dick’s shoulders companionably. 

***

Once they close the front door behind them, the flimsy pretence of being nothing more than platonic friends falls away as Dick twists his body and to press up against Jason’s, going up on his toes to kiss him passionately, his arms thrown around Jason’s shoulders. Wrapping his arms around Dick’s waist, Jason walks them further into the entrance hall, up the stairs to the bedroom, their mouths still joined. 

They bump into the bed and Dick lets out a laugh, giggling while Jason rolls his eyes. “Strip off then, Dickie, and I’ll get the ropes.”

“You’ll tie me up all over?” Dick says, pulling his clothes off as Jason searches his closet for the long length of bright red rope he’d bought for Dick’s birthday. It’s longer than the slightly darker rope that they usually use for the less time intensive tying up sessions. It’s on a hook at the back of the closet, labelled ‘Sexy Fun Times Rope’. Jason has no idea when that label appeared. It wasn’t there when he hung the rope up. But that’s a mystery for another time. He has more pressing matters to deal with. 

“All over, I promise. No room to even squirm!” Jason grins, grabbing the rope and holding it up for Dick to see. 

Dick shudders, his nipples pebbling now that he’s naked and ready to let Jason do as he wants to him. “Gosh, this is going to be fun!”

“Get on the bed, Dickie. I’ll start at your ankles and work my way up.” Jason says, and Dick leaps onto the bed, stretching his legs out straight. Jason starts with the foundation knot, anchored around one ankle and looping around the other. He flicks his gaze between what he’s doing and Dick’s face, checking that while he’s not letting the rope have any give, it’s also not so tight as to be actually painful.

Dick is quiet as Jason concentrates on his work; the only sound he makes is the soft inhale and exhale of his breath as Jason directs him to lift his legs while he passes the rope beneath them, tying the knots that force Dick’s legs together tightly. Jason passes the rope up beyond Dick’s hips, capturing Dick’s wrists together as he winds the ropes ever higher up Dick’s body. Eventually Dick’s wrapped ankle to shoulder, his wrists tucked underneath his head, leaving his entire body at Jason’s mercy. 

Dick’s biting his lip, his breath coming in quiet pants as he tries and fails to shift against the ropes holding him. “Jason, please!” Dick finally moans, pressing his head back into the pillow.

“Did you want something, Dickie? You have to ask for it.” Jason says gently, brushing Dick’s hair back from his forehead. “But even then I might not give it to you...” It’s a little mean, but after a year of being together, it’s become obvious that when Dick’s this vulnerable, the hint of viciousness in his words can drive Dick absolutely crazy.

“I want you in me.” Dick groans loudly, eyes growing wet. “I want you to _fuck_ me. Please.”

“Oh I’m gonna do that, baby.” Jason grins, kneeling beside Dick as he yanks off his shirt, and undoes his flies. “Gonna use you real good.”

“Yes! Gosh, yes, thank you, Jason.” Dick near sobs out, his head the only mobile part of him. 

“Don’t thank me yet.” Jason laughs, leaning over Dick’s prone body, his hand lazily stroking his cock. He leans back, grabbing the lube out of the drawer to slick his cock up with. He twists so that his entire weight is pinning Dick down to the bed; pushing the tip of his cock between Dick’s trapped thighs. Dick’s own hardness is pressed up on Jason’s stomach, and he grins as he pushes down, slotting his cock into the crevice of Dick’s legs. “I’m gonna fuck you just like this. Not inside, but I’ll get you real messy for me anyway.”

Dick inhales sharply, biting his lip as Jason rocks his hips back and forth. “Jay!” 

“Fuck, you’re _tight_. Always such a good boy for me, Dickie.” Jason groans, closing his eyes at the wonderful friction as he pumps between the hard muscle of Dick’s thighs, even now he can feel the electric thrill rolling down his spine. Dick cries out, as with every roll of Jason’s body, his trapped cock is given all the stimulation Dick needs to get off. 

“Jason, Jay, oh, I’m so close.” Dick whimpers, tossing his head side to side, tears leaking from his eyes. “Please, please...”

“Come on, baby, do it for me.” Jason grunts, thrusting harder. “Come between us, all messy, like the filthy little boy you are.” 

“Jason!” Dick sobs, straining at the ropes as hard as he can. “Jason!” Pulses of warm wetness grow between their stomachs; Dick goes limp beneath Jason, his breathing slow and deep, and the close eyed look of bliss on his face pushes Jason closer to his own orgasm.

He pushes up on his elbows, giving himself more leverage as he plunges between Dick’s thighs, the lube and his own pre-cum making the way a slick and tight hole for Jason to fuck. The warm narrow space he’s claimed as his own drags his own orgasm out of him, and he floods it with come, groaning Dick’s name loudly. 

THEIR FIRST ANNIVERSARY OF LIVING TOGETHER (PAPER):

Grabbing his text books from the library table, Jason rolls his shoulders and decides to head home for the night. It’s odd to think that Jason started his third year at college. It’s even odder to think that Dick’s been living with him for a year already. It’s Friday night, and that means that Dick’s up at Stately Wayne Manor for the weekend, for a _fishing trip_. Although it’s likely the only fish they’ll catch is the Penguin.  
Jason should probably mind that they’re not going to be spending their anniversary together, at home. But honestly, part of him is relieved. He’s not really sure how they would celebrate anyway. It’s not as if Jason can buy Dick a ring. and take him to the courthouse to make it official. They could go to a nice restaurant, but Condiment King got out of jail on parole last week, and Jason doesn’t want to tempt fate. Besides, Dick had been really excited about going back to the Manor for the weekend, and Jason wasn’t going to deny him.

“Still got your nose in a book, I see.” A woman says as he walks past her. Jason stops, turning to look at her properly, and it’s exactly who he thinks it is; right down to the skintight black catsuit, kitten heels, cat ears and mask.

“Ms Selina.” Jason grins, genuinely happy that his former boss is in front of him. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“I’m looking for a book.” Selina sighs. “I don’t want to be looking for a book, but it’s for a heist... I mean, it’s for work.”

“Let’s see if I can help, I know the library pretty well.” Jason says, his evening’s looking up. Helping Selina with a little light reading certainly beats going home and watching a western on the tv all alone.

Selina gazes at Jason critically. “Are you sure? I thought you’d given up a life of crime?”

“I’m doing pretty well, it’s true.” Jason shrugs, shifting all his books under one arm. “How’s your other half?”

“Who?” Selina looks at him sharply, as she shoves a scrap of paper with a book’s library number on it.

“Ms Claudette?” Jason says, mentally going through the Dewey Decimal system to place what Selina’s looking for. He heads off in the right direction, looking for the right stack labelled ‘Fabulous Cat Based Art’. Because of course it is.

“Oh. She’s purrfect.” Selina says, with some relief in her voice. She’s probably not over Batman, then. “She and the new girl are getting their claws into... The thing I need the book for.”

Jason guides Selina along the stack to the right bookcase, labelled ‘Golden Cat Statues’. “New girl?”

“Oh yes. Kitty’s joined us for a little fun, merrymaking and criminal enterprise.” Selina grins widely. “She’s fitting in just fine.”

“The three of you are going to run rings around Batman aren’t you?” Jason laughs quietly, trailing his fingers along the spines of the books until he finds the right one. “I should feel bad for him, but I think this is going to be amazing to watch.”

“Watch and learn, kid.” Selina smiles cattily, taking the book titled ‘Extremely Valuable Golden And Jewelled Cat Statues of Egypt – The Not Cursed Variety’ from Jason. “You can’t let the do-gooders of life tie you down.”

“It’s the _other way round_ , to be honest.” Jason smirks at Selina’s amused snort.

“So your boy really _is_ the bondage wonder, huh?” Selina shakes her head, grinning widely. “Well, it takes all sorts, I guess.” 

“I’d like to point out that the Rogue’s Gallery is entirely to blame for tying him up so often in his tender, formative years.” Jason says, raising an eyebrow at Selina.

“Not me! I just tried to kill him, usually.” Selina shrugs, not the least bit ashamed. “But only because he was in the way. I’m glad I never managed to, you boys seem happy together.” 

“And not just because I know how to tie him down to the bed.” Jason says, a strange mix of pride and happiness warring in his chest at Selina’s comment. “...Although that helps, I gotta admit.” 

“You sure you don’t miss the life of crime, alley cat?” Selina says, stroking her claws over the book’s cover. “There’ll always be a spot for you in our gang, any time you want.” 

“I’m really sorry, Ms Selina. I think I went and accidentally choose marriage instead.” Jason says, with an apologetic smile. Selina frowns a little, staring down at the book in her golden clawed gloves. She looks kind of sad; Jason remembers how torn she used to be over her feelings for Batman and her freedom to be the criminal she loves being. 

“Well. That’s a shame.” Selina says, still oddly serious, before she physically waves her mood away. “You would have been grrrreat if you’d stuck with it.”

“Thanks, Ms Selina. That’s means a lot coming from a legend like yourself.” Jason leans against the bookcase, wanting to see her smile again before she leaves to cause mischief and mayhem on the streets of Gotham. 

“Of course it does! I’m the Feline Feloness... The Catwoman!” Selina grins, licking the back of one glove and grooming herself, despite the fact that not one single hair is out of place.

“I can’t wait to see what capers you’ll get up to.” Jason says, even though encouraging her will probably cause Dick a little bit of trouble. Oh well, Jason will make it up to him, one way or another. “I bet not even the Dynamic Duo will be able to stop three Catwomen at once.” 

Selina stops grooming herself, leaning over to drop a quick kiss to Jason’s cheek. It’s a peck, but Jason’s touched anyway. “Just for you, I promise that if Robin shows up, he won’t be hurt... We’ll have to tie him up though. You know, for safekeeping.” 

THEIR SECOND ANNIVERSARY OF LIVING TOGETHER (COTTON):

It’s a dark and stormy night. Jason glances out of the window, where the rain is hitting the panes of glass, hard and furious. Dick shifts slightly under his arm, bringing his attention back into the room. The tv screen flickers as the storm interferes with the signal, but instead of pouting, Dick seems content to watch the intermittent screen. Jason slumps a little further down on the couch, tugging Dick with him.

“You know, Jason, I’m really glad our anniversary fell on a weekday this year.” Dick says looking up at him, adoration obvious in his eyes.

“Me too.” Jason hugs him a little tighter. “Although it sucks that our picnic got cancelled because of the storm. But I guess we can go tomorrow if the weather clears up.”

“Gosh, yes, that would be nice.” Dick smiles, cuddling in further under Jason’s arm. “And if we hadn’t stayed in, we would have missed the movie!”

“We’re kinda missing it now, baby.” Jason says fondly, dropping a kiss on Dick’s head. Dick closes his eyes for a second, savouring the touch.

“We’re getting most of it!” Dick giggles, watching the giant rubber plants ‘eat’ a man who more than deserves it. “Oh, did I ever tell you about the time I was almost fed to hungry tigers by Catwoman? Or the time I was almost eaten by a giant clam?”

“You have not!” Jason says in disbelief. But on second thought, it’s entirely likely given the ridiculousness of the Gotham Rogues. “Either time. Also there is a disturbing trend of you almost being eaten. The only one allowed to eat you is _me_.” 

“Can I tell you?” Dick bites his lip, resting his head on Jason’s chest.

“You wanna talk over the movie? You usually hate that.” Jason lifts hand to gently run his fingers through Dick’s soft hair. “But yes, you can tell me.”

“I want to talk to you because I like the sound of your voice, Jay.” Dick says softly, and Jason’s breath catches at his voice, even after nearly three years of being together.

“I like the sound of your voice too, Dickie.” Jason squeezes Dick gently before twisting to look at him, ignoring the tv entirely. “Tell me? Whatever you want me to know.” 

“Oh gosh, now I don’t know what to say...” Dick says, looking bashful. “Isn’t that silly?” 

“Take your time. We’ve got all night.” Jason says, shrugging. The motion lifts Dick’s head up with Jason’s shoulder, and Jason can’t help but smile at the way Dick goes boneless against him.

“I know I said about all the times I nearly got eaten... Which were fine! Batman always rescued me!” Dick bites his lip again. “But I think I want to talk about the second time we met instead.” 

“Whatever you want, Dickie.” Jason grins, trailing his fingers up and down the length of Dick’s back. 

“You looked so tall and strong...” Dick says, turning to lay face down on top of Jason. “Athletic, kind and brave. Especially as you kept rescuing Professor McElroy, and you didn’t even know who he was!”

“I threw my folder at a flowerpot.” Jason snorts. “I remember seeing you trying to sneak around and be discrete, even though you kept radio-ing Batman. On a labelled radio.”

“Gosh, to be fair, you’re probably the only person who’s ever noticed me doing that!” Dick says, propping his chin on Jason’s chest to look him in the eyes. Jason can get lost so easily in those pretty blue eyes. “You always say I’m not sneaky enough, but no one else ever caught me.”

“And now no one else will.” Jason grins, slipping his hand under Dick’s sweater to let his fingers trail over warm soft skin. 

“Anyway!” Dick shushes him by pressing his finger to Jason’s mouth. He promptly kisses it and Dick smiles gently. “Anyway, I remember being so impressed and star struck by you. I wanted to be your friend. I wanted to introduce you to Batman and Batgirl. I thought you’d make a great fellow crimefighter...”

“Really?” Jason says, his eyebrows rising in surprise. Dick’s never told him that before.

“Really!” Dick nods. “But then we got to talking, and you offered to teach me to kiss, and that’s when I realised.”

“What did you realise?” Jason tilts his head, watching as Dick’s pupils dilate slowly under his watchful gaze.

“How badly I wanted to be kissed by you.” Dick breathes out quietly. “How much I always want to be kissed by you, Jason. Just, gosh... All over.” 

“All over huh? You do love it when I do that.” Jason smiles wetly. “Almost as much _I_ love kissing you all over.

“Gosh, yes, you do like it.” Dick giggles, ducking his head. He’s blushing slightly, and the bashfulness combined with the darkness of his eyes is more enticing than it has any right to be.

“You know, there were moments when I first started teaching you, that I felt like a dirty old man, sullying you.” Jason admits, and Dick looks at him, surprised. “And then I saw how much you loved it, and really enjoyed learning... Well, it made me want you more.” 

Dick licks his lips. “Gosh, I want you, Jay.” 

“I know, baby, I can feel it.” Jason says, stroking his fingers under Dick’s waistband. “I want you too.”

“I know!” Dick giggles, shaking his head in bright laughter. “ _I_ can feel that too.”

“You wanna head upstairs, Dickiebird?” Jason suggests, letting his voice drop low. “Let me love you all over?”

“Gosh yes!” Dick nods, lighting up with excitement. “But also no.” 

“No?” Jason blinks at Dick, who’s sitting up in Jason’s lap and pulling off his sweater, to drop it on the floor. “Dickie, are you suggesting we do it _right here_?”

“You don’t want to?” Dick says, pausing in pulling his flies open, the look on his face full of disappointment. “I mean, we can go upstairs if you really want.”

“Oh no. We’re doing it right here.” Jason says, sitting up on the couch. “I’ve taught you to be a filthy, filthy boy, and you’re not getting out of it now.”

“But Jason, the only thing I’m trying to get out of is my pants?” Dick says, blinking in confusion at him. His hands pull at the edges of his belt to emphasise his point.

“So take them off, baby.” Jason lets a hint of order slip into his tone, and he watches as Dick shudders and obeys quickly. “You’re always such a good boy for me.”

“I love being good for you, Jay.” Dick moans, his pants dropping down to the floor, leaving him completely naked. “You always make me feel so good and loved.” 

Jason slides over so that he’s sitting in the middle of the couch. “I do love you.”

“Gosh, I love you too, Jason.” Dick says, that look of adoration in his eyes. 

“So, get over here and let me love you, baby.” Jason says holding his hand out to Dick, who takes it with a blissful smile on his face. For a fleeting second Jason feels like he’s looking at something holy and sacred. Dick slides into his lap, completely naked to Jason’s still fully clothed form. Their lips meet and again, and Jason’s struck by how much he loves this boy, how soft his lips are, and how eagerly he moans for Jason’s touch.

“Holy kisses!” Dick whispers as he pulls back for breath. “They only get better, don’t they?” 

“Well, we’ve had a lot of practice, so I’d hope so.” Jason says fondly, trailing his hands over the acres of bare flesh in his lap. “Think how good we’ll be when we’re old.”

“Oh gosh, Jason, we’ll be masters at kissing by then!” Dick tells him, stars in his eyes at the thought.

“We really will be.” Jason grins, pressing a kiss to Dick’s neck, and then another, slightly lower down. Dick sighs in pleasure, tilting his head away to give Jason better access.

“Mmhmm.” Dick sighs, gripping onto Jason’s shoulders. “Oh Jay, please don’t stop!”

“Don’t worry baby, I won’t.” Jason whispers into the skin of Dick’s shoulder. “I promised all over, and I’m gonna keep that promise.”

It’s surprisingly easy to keep sweeping his hands over all the skin he can reach; Dick’s shoulders, his back and sides, his hips and thighs. Dick’s skin turns to goose bumps in the wake of his wandering hands. Jason kisses down his collarbone, over his chest, giving his nipples, wet, open mouthed kisses. He nips gently at the nubs before encouraging Dick to lean back further so he can kiss his way down his stomach. Dick hangs back, completely trusting Jason to hold him up. His legs spread wider over Jason’s thighs, subtly encouraging Jason to go down lower. 

Jason slides a hand around from Dick’s hip; wrapping around Dick’s hard, leaking at the tip cock. He thinks about adjusting himself, but he refuses to take his hands off Dick. Jason dips his head lower and lower, kissing his way down until he’s reached the sensitive skin of Dick’s inner thighs. Dick’s slipped so far backwards that his shoulders are resting on the floor, his hands wrapping around Jason’s ankles to keep him from moving further. His eyes are wide as he stares up at Jason, his mouth hanging open as he makes soft gasps that can barely be heard over his breathing.

Dick’s so flexible it takes no effort at all for Jason to push his face deep between his legs, and Dick’s sharp inhale of breath is wonderful to hear. Jason presses a kiss to the underside of Dick’s sac, nudging it out his way to get to where he really wants to be. Dick spreads his legs a tiny bit wider and Jason presses a kiss deep between his cheeks. The tight furl of muscle twitches under his lips, but it’s not until he _licks_ there that Dick moans, gripping on to Jason’s ankles that little bit tighter. 

“Jason!” Dick cries out, when Jason wiggles the tip of his tongue inside. “Oh, it feels so gosh darn _good_!”

“You taste pretty good too.” Jason says, watching Dick shiver as the puffs of breath move across his most intimate place. “Did you shower before I came home?”

“Wanted to be ready for you...” Dick gasps. Jason uses his thumbs to pull Dick’s cheeks open wider and get in deeper. “Did I use too much soap?”

“Nope, you’re perfect, baby.” Jason says, pushing his tongue in as far as it’ll go. There is a faint tang of soap, but it’s more of a clean scent than a taste. He settles into a slow rhythm, pushing and pulling, and with every wet motion, Dick opens up more, letting Jason in. 

Jason groans, the vibrations making Dick shake and close his eyes. Dick’s cock is dripping, hitting him in the chest. Jason wishes he could immortalise this moment, something to hang on the wall of a gallery titled ‘Portrait of Husbands: A Kiss.’

The steady stream drips from Dick’s cock, slipping down his chest to pool at the bottom of his throat. The look of easy, breathtaking ecstasy on Dick’s face is enough to make Jason’s cock jump in its confines once again. Jason keeps tongue fucking in and out, keeping the steady pace until a thicker rope of come is forced out of Dick easily, landing on his chest, only to slide down and join the rest. Jason keeps going all through Dick’s orgasm, until Dick’s finished shaking and is opening bleary eyes to stare up at him.

“Jay, please! Can I come up?” Dick says, giving one more shudder as Jason swipes the flat of his tongue over his hole one last time.

“Since you asked so nicely, baby.” Jason grins, sliding his hands under Dick’s back to pull him upright into Jason’s lap. His weight is directly on Jason’s thighs.

“Gosh, I want to kiss you right now.” Dick says quietly, resting his forehead against Jason’s.

“No kissing till I’ve washed my mouth out, Dickie.” Jason says ruefully. “Sorry.”

“I’m going to find a way around that!” Dick declares, and Jason’s response is lost to a groan as Dick pushes his hand into Jason’s jeans, wrapping it around his hard and needy cock. Dick jerks him off, clever hand familiar with all the sensitive spots of Jason’s shaft. He keeps their heads pressed together, his soft breath warm on Jason’s mouth.

“Fuck, Dickie... Don’t stop, I’m gonna come!” Jason grunts, he can feeling the orgasm building at the base of his spine, his balls are tight and it’s not going to take much more than a couple of strokes for him to finish. Dick grabs the collar of Jason’s cotton t-shirt, lifting it up over his mouth, diving in for a dry kiss that surprises the hell out of Jason. The kiss lingers as the pleasure slams its way through Jason, leaving Dick’s hand a mess of sticky white.

“Gosh, I’m dirty.” Dick giggles, pulling his hand out once he’s sure Jason’s stopped pulsing. He licks it, still keeping his face close to Jason’s.

“Yeah, you gave yourself a pretty good pearl necklace there, baby.” Jason grins. “It’s a good look on you.”

“I’m glad you cottoned on to that.” Dick says, biting his lip with amused eyes.

“Dickie, that was a terrible pun.”Jason sighs, tipping them over on the couch. Jason doesn’t want to move right now, just cuddle. “I don’t know whether to congratulate you or not, so I guess it’s a good job I love you.”

“I love you too, Jay.” Dick whispers, tucking his head onto Jason’s shoulder. 

THEIR THIRD ANNIVERSARY OF LIVING TOGETHER (LEATHER):

“Dickie, I’ve told you, we really don’t have to hang up my college diploma.” Jason sighs, watching as Dick’s rooting about in the junk drawer. Somewhere along the line it found itself a label of ‘Junk Drawer’. Jason would complain, but to be fair, it does help differentiate between it, the kitchen utensil drawer, and the cutlery drawer.

“But, gosh, Jason! You should be proud of your achievements! I am.” Dick says, looking up from his hunt for nails in the drawer to blink guilelessly at Jason’s put upon frown.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake... _Fine_. But you have to hang yours up too.” Jason grumbles, stepping forward to grab the small box of nails, labelled ‘box of nails’ from the drawer. He’s not sure how Dick missed them to be honest. “Grab the hammer and meet me in the hall.”

“They’re going to look really good hanging up!” Dick calls out after him, grabbing the hammer from the counter and following Jason out into the entrance hall.

Jason opens the box of nails, finding a space big enough for two framed diplomas to hang side by side and making a small mark in the wallpaper with a nail ready to use the hammer. “If it makes you happy, Dickie.”

“It does.” Dick says, handing Jason the hammer and kissing him on the cheek. “I like being proud of you. Even Catwoman was proud of you.”

“Heh, yeah, she was.” Jason grins, tapping the nail gently into the wooden beam behind the wallpaper and plasterboard. “It was nice of her to come to the ceremony in normal clothes.”

“I still can’t believe you invited Catwoman to our college graduation.” Dick shakes his head, but the serious effect is ruined by his soft smile. “Or that she came.” 

Jason grins, hanging up Dick’s diploma on the fully inserted nail. “I promised I’d invite her after I quit the gang, and she gave me the money for tuition.” Although that wasn’t quite the order the events happened in, not that Dick needs to know that.

“Oh.” Dick says, leaning against the doorframe as Jason eyeballs the position for his own diploma, and starts knocking the nail in. “I’d forgotten that.”

“It’s OK, Dickie, I wouldn’t expect you to remember it.” Jason sends him a smile, handing him back the hammer as he hangs his diploma up. He stands back to look at them both. “They do look good together.” 

“Told you.” Dick laughs, and Jason shakes his head in fond exasperation. “But then so do we.”

“We do?” Jason raises an eyebrow at him, grinning at the idea.

“Look, in the mirror...” Dick nods, and Jason looks over at it. Their reflections frame the two of them perfectly, Jason slightly taller and in red, Dick slightly thinner and in blue. They match and complement; and Jason can’t resist wrapping his arm around Dick’s waist. Dick lays his head on Jason’s shoulder, so Jason kisses the top of his head, which is perfectly placed near his mouth.

“Yeah, we really do, baby.” Jason says, and Dick hugs him back tightly. 

“Oh, I forgot to say!” Dick blurts out suddenly, ending the moment. “Bruce and Alfred want to take us to see Twelfth Night at the Gotham Theater for an early anniversary present. I’d said we’d go, if that’s alright?” 

“As long as it’s early. I want to spend our anniversary alone at home again.” Jason nods, smirking at the memory of how they’d celebrated last year. “So, yeah, it’s alright.” 

Dick eyes darken at ‘spending their anniversary alone at home again’, obviously remembering the same thing Jason is. “Gosh, yes, we _should_ spend it alone at home. Definitely! I have ideas for it this year.” 

***

Jason stands in front of their bedroom door and takes a deep calming breath. He has no idea what lays behind that door tonight. Dick had turned those big pouty blue eyes at him and asked to be allowed to make the plans, and really, how could Jason say no to that? Jason knocks on the door and hears Dick call out “Come in!” His nerves are jangling in the best way when he opens the door and goes inside.

He finds a freshly showered Dick, sitting on the bed, naked with only a towel on his head rubbing at his hair. “Well, hello.” Jason grins. “Dressed perfectly for the occasion, I see.”

“Gosh, yes.” Dick smiles, throwing the towel over to the laundry basket in the corner of the room. “I got you a present.”

“I didn’t get you anything...” Jason says, kicking himself that he didn’t even think to get a bunch of flowers for Dick. 

“It’s alright. My present is seeing you in _your_ present.” Dick says, blushing. The faint pink grows across his nose and cheekbones, and Jason loves that blush on him.

“Oh really?” Jason raises an eyebrow and walks over to the bed, there’s a large giftbox on it, helpfully labelled ‘Jason’s Third Anniversary Present.’ “I guess I’d better open it then.”

Dick bounces on the bed in excitement as Jason unties the box, lifting the lid off and opening up the thin paper inside to reveal a beautiful black leather jacket. “Do you like it?”

“It’s gorgeous, Dickie.” Jason strokes his fingers down the soft supple leather, picking the jacket up and holding it up to get a better look at it. “How did you think to buy one?” 

“I found this bar near Wayne Enterprises. And I went in even though I shouldn’t have, I guess. Everyone was trying to buy me drinks, until I said I didn’t think my roommate would like it. Anyway, most of them stopped after I said that, and asked about you!” Dick says, looking down and blushing. “And then I mentioned we’d been together three years, and gosh, I didn’t know what to get you for a present, and they suggested a jacket!”

“Dick, you’re over twenty-one, if you want to get a drink in a bar, you can. You don’t need permission.” Jason says absently, before what Dick said really sinks in. “Wait... Are you telling me you found a gay bar in Gotham? And you made friends there?” 

“Yes! They all really want to meet you, too.” Dick nods, wide smile on his face.

“I didn’t even know there was a gay bar near Wayne Enterprises.” Jason pulls on the jacket, and it fits _perfectly_. “We’ll have to go. I need to make sure they all know you’re mine.”

Dick giggles, bouncing up from the bed. “Gosh, it looks perfect on you, Jay.”

“Thanks, baby.” Jason flexes, rolling his shoulders to get a good feel for it. “It feels amazing on.”

“But you’re a little overdressed for tonight’s festivities...” Dick says, blush intensifying as he tugs on Jason’s t-shirt. “Take it off?”

“Sure.” Jason smirks, slipping the jacket off. Dick holds it while he strips the rest of his clothes off. Jason turns back to Dick, completely naked, and moves closer to Dick.

“Put it back on?” Dick says, flushing as he steps out of Jason’s reach. He holds the jacket out to Jason, hand trembling slightly.

“Dickie... you want me to get dressed again?” Jason blinks, confused at the mixed signals he’s getting from Dick. 

“No.” Dick’s flush has reached his chest. Dick bites his lip looking up at Jason through his lashes. “Just the jacket. Please?”

“Really?” Jason says, surprised; it seems like Dick’s discovered a new kink. 

“Really. You look so...” Dick trails off, sighing to himself. Apparently, he likes what he sees. “Manly. I really like it.”

“You like big manly men who tie you up.” Jason smirks, pulling the jacket on over his bare arms.

“Gosh, yes.” Dick nods vigorously. “I was talking to my new friends at the bar, and they said I was very lucky to have such a wonderful husband, and that they wish they were as lucky as me.”

“Stop, you’re making me blush.” Jason snorts, the jacket now fully over his shoulders and he flips the lapels down. “You want this open or zipped up?”

“Oh! Open please.” Dick bites his lip, and Jason moves towards him. It’s a thrill to get his fingers on the naked skin of Dick’s hips, getting closer until their bodies are touching.

Dick’s hands slide up Jason’s bare torso, up under the jacket and around his sides, to grip onto the lapels, steadying himself as he goes up on his tiptoes to give Jason a long lingering kiss. “My friends at the bar said you might like it if I was more... Aggressive? Um, if I initiated more, so you don’t feel like you’re doing _all_ of the work?”

“I like doing all of the work.” Jason shrugs, his knees knocking against Dick’s. “But I do like it when you make the first move, too.”

“So, I can be in charge tonight?” Dick bites his lip, looking a bit nervous to even ask. “You’ll do what I tell you?”

“Sure. Why not? It _is_ our anniversary.” Jason shrugs, and watches as the blue of Dick’s eyes is almost completely swallowed by black, leaving only the thinnest ring of colour.

“You won’t regret it, Jay, I promise.” Dick whispers, pressing another kiss to Jason’s mouth. Dick steps back, keeping his grip on one of Jason’s lapels. He spins on his heels, and reaches over his shoulder to grab the other lapel again, pulling Jason flush against his back. “Keep touching me.”

“Whatever you say, Dickie.” Jason grins, dropping a kiss on Dick’s bare shoulder. He has perfect access to Dick’s neck, placing sucking little kisses there, and letting his hands roam over Dick’s chest, abs, and hips. Dick shudders under his touch, but he still drags Jason over to the bed by his jacket. It takes a little manoeuvring to get on the bed, kneeling on the top and wiggling their way up so that Dick can stretch out face down, keeping Jason above him by his grip on the collar of Jason’s jacket.

Dick’s all soft, warm skin below him, and Jason’s rapidly getting harder as he presses between Dick’s spread thighs, his cock bumping on his legs. Dick moans, pushing his hips back and up into Jason’s crotch; and with every passing second that Jason’s pressing him down like some oversized heated blanket, Dick’s moans get that touch more needy.

“Get the lube, please?” Dick whines, legs spreading wider underneath Jason.

“Sure thing, baby.” Jason slurs into the skin of Dick’s neck, pulling his face away to see what he’s doing as he opens the bedside cabinet drawer and grabs the tub of lubrication. He could have sworn that when he went to the drugstore he’d bought a tub of Vaseline, but now it’s a plain white tub labelled ‘Lube’. Dick moans again, and Jason sets that bit of weirdness aside for now.

“Slick me up, please, Jay.” Dick says, reaffirming his grip on Jason’s collar and keeping him close. Jason wastes no time getting his fingers slick and inside Dick, loosening him up and ready. Dick whines when Jason presses against his prostate, and Jason knows he’s ready. “In me, in me _please!_ ”

Jason pushes inside in one smooth stroke, he bottoms out and Dick sighs, rocking his hips back and forth already. “You feel so good, Dickie.”

“Pin me down! Pin me down...” Dick begs, and Jason’s hand move to obey before he can even think about it. His hands slide under Dick’s shoulders, his fingers wrapping around the tops and pulling Dick down onto the bed. “Fuck me hard, Jay!”

“I will.” Jason groans into Dick’s ear, pulling back harshly and slamming in over and over again. The tight grip of Dick’s hole on his cock is heaven, and the way Dick’s keeping his head restricted down by his, means that Jason can hear every last gasp and tiny sub-vocal noise of pleasure. 

“Oh, harder, please Jason! Don’t hold back...” Dick whispers, almost feverishly. If this is the reaction this position gets him, Jason needs to pin Dick down to the bed more often. 

Jason picks up the pace and the force, hearing Dick begin to wail before he shoves his face into a pillow. “Dickie, wanna hear you baby...” 

Dick forces his head up, and Jason watches as it jolts with each thrust. “Turn me over!”

“Yeah, that’s it baby, that’s it.” Jason groans, forcing his cramping fingers to let go. He pulls back on Dick’s grip, and Dick lets go with a sob. Jason rears back, slipping out of Dick and rolling him over. On his back, Dick looks a mess. He’s red from chest to face, drool slipping from his mouth and tears streaking his cheeks. His legs spread easily, cock hard and leaking on his belly, and Jason dives back in, pushing into Dick’s loose, used, hole deeply.

Dick hooks his legs around Jason’s waist, his arms lifting to wrap around Jason’s neck and pulling him in tight. Their chests press together, and there’s not even an inch of space between them. Jason gets his arms under Dick’s back, reaching up to take hold of his shoulders.

“Jason, please...” Dick begs, another tear slipping from his eye. “That hard again, please!”

“Anything for you, baby.” Jason says, kissing Dick’s forehead, and rocking his cock out of Dick’s body hard and fast. 

The pace is frantic, brutal; Dick’s gripping at Jason’s jacket so hard that his knuckles have turned white. The bed is creaking and jumping with Jason’s thrusts, Dick’s cries of ecstasy swallowed by Jason’s mouth as he kisses him, over and over. Dick seizes under him, his cock jumping despite being trapped between their bellies. His hole clenches, rippling around Jason’s cock, squeezing and working it in the best way. Dick whines loudly, coming with a sigh; his body goes limp and pliant in Jason’s arms with his orgasm. Jason kisses Dick again, deeply; the slow lazy kiss is a perfect counterpoint to the rough, hard fuck of his hips. He’s getting closer and closer, helped along by the way Dick’s body clings and squeezes him. 

“Come in me.” Dick whispers, his eyes wide as he stares up at Jason longingly. It pushes Jason over the edge; his eyes slipping closed as grunts, and comes deep within Dick. The pleasure leaves him shaking; all his weight on Dick, who doesn’t complain, simply wraps his limbs around Jason to keep him close and inside him.

“Fuck, Dick...” Jason groans, forcing his head from where it’s resting on Dick’s shoulder. “That was intense.”

“Gosh, I really liked it, Jay!” Dick says with a blissful smile. “I wish we’d done that months ago!”

“Mmm. Feel free to be in charge more often, baby.” Jason laughs, kissing the tip of Dick’s nose.

“Happy anniversary, Jason. I love you, gosh, so much.” Dick giggles, returning Jason’s nose kiss with one to his cheek.

“Happy anniversary, Dick.” Jason rests his forehead on Dick’s. “I hope we have so many more.”

“Me too! I want to walk our dog together when we’re grey and old.” Dick smiles, finally letting go of Jason’s collar to stroke his fingers through Jason’s hair.

“We don’t have a dog.” Jason says, smiling back fondly. “But that sounds nice.”

“Gosh, yes, we do. He’s in the kitchen.” Dick says, twisting his fingers into Jason’s hair.

“Wait, since when?” Jason frowns, he’d remember buying a dog, wouldn’t he?

“Oh! Bruce came by with it earlier.” Dick says, obviously only remembering to tell this to Jason now. “Didn’t you see the labels downstairs?”

“No. No, I didn’t.” Jason sighs, rolling off of Dick and back into the pillows.

“Ace is our furry child, Jay!” Dick turns onto his side, giving Jason the kind of smile he just can’t say no to.

“Uh.” Jason grunts, bemused. “I wasn’t expecting to become a parent today.”

“Holy unexpected dog-child acquisition!” Dick kisses Jason’s cheek, bouncing out of the bed to get cleaned up. “We should take Ace for walk.”

“Holy happy families?” Jason snorts fondly, getting up and dressed. “Let’s go for a walk, then.”

“Gosh, yes. Holy happy families.” Dick laughs joyfully. “ _Our_ happy family.”


End file.
